No te vayas de mi lado
by Malliane
Summary: Un pequeño diálogo entre Severus y Lily en séptimo año, aundo ella se enteera de que Snape seguirá al Dark Lord. NO ES ROMANCE .


Aiya a todos!!!!!! He traido a la luz de ff.net, el intento más raro de fic que se me ha ocurrido alguna vez... Malliane está apenada por haber hecho esto... Pues, la verdad, odio las parejas Lily x Severitus... peeeero como esto no es una jodida pareja cursi... tan sólo hablan...mmm... discuten. En fin, no sé realmente si catalogarlo como songfic, pues las estrofas fueron incrustadas cuando iba por la mitad del fic más o menos, además de no ser en absoluto de la misma canción... Una cosilla más, hay algunos diálogos que comienzan con '... pues no son diálogos, si no lo que piensa en ese momento... Pofas, porfas, escriban a kaoruteamo@hotmail.com, o en su defecto a naginisfellowship@yahoo.es ... Namarië, Malliane  
  
No llores más, dame la mano, contame tu suerte  
De ésta manera quizá no sea la muerte  
La que nos logre apagar el dolor  
  
El final es en donde partí -La Renga  
  
-Evans, ya no hay concepto de bien y mal, estamos en una guerra. Sólo son bandos, y no puedes decidir si lo que haces está bien o mal. No estás del lado de los buenos, los buenos no existen, Evans. No somos los malos. Esto es una guerra, te guste o no.  
  
-Snape, no. No puedes hacerlo, te estás arruinando la vida. No te puedo dejar.  
  
-Tan sólo dejame ir, suéltame!  
  
-No puedes ir con él. Todo el mal que causó...  
  
-¿Qué defines como mal, Evans? ¿Algo que no es color rosa? ¿No es escarlata y oro? ¿Tal vez es algo verde y plata? ¿Podrías pensar alguna vez con tu cabeza? ¡¿O es que no entiendes lo que estoy tratando de decirte?!  
  
-Snape, deja de darme vueltas. No puedes unirte a él!  
  
-¡¿Por qué?! Dímelo, expone tres ideas sólidas por las cuales no deba ir con quién YO considero adecuado.  
  
-Si tú no aceptas los conceptos bien y mal, Severus...  
  
-Snape para ti, sangre impura.  
  
-Al menos ya no me dices sangre sucia...  
  
-Te estoy escuchando, Evans, expone.  
  
-Snape, por favor. Tú no entiendes!  
  
-Comprendo mejor de lo que crees, estúpida. O crees que esta Marca que llevo aquí es sólo un adorno, eh? ¿Quieres verla? Tal vez se te aclare eso de bien y mal.  
  
-Suéltame, por favor... déjame ayudarte...  
  
-¿De qué forma? ¿Qué dirás ahora? ¿Qué me una al bando del viejo de Dumbledore? ¿Donde tus lealtades?  
  
-¡¡¡¿¿¿Acaso estás ciego???!!! ¡¿No ves nada de lo que te estás haciendo?!  
  
-¿Acaso no ves tú, sangre sucia, que todo es una maniobra? Una estúpida maniobra!  
  
-Suéltame. Déjame.  
  
-Ahora me suplicas que te deje. Evans, eres deplorable. No dejaré de ir con él porque tú, inútil Gryffindor, me lo pidas. Sólo te diré una cosa: abre tus ojos, y entérate que ya no hay bando bueno ni malo; deja de pensar en esas boberías del amor, o del afecto, son sólo palabras inservi...  
  
-¿Y qué hay de Florence? Acaso no estás enamorado de ella? ¿Acaso no querías paz cuando la veías...  
  
-¡¡¡¿¿¿PAZ???!!! No me hagar reír. Nunca habrá paz en este jodido mundo. De qué paz me hablas cuando tus aurors nos están matando como si fueran los "malos", tal vez te guste que lo diga así, Evans. De qué paz me hablás cuando todo lo que veo ahora es guerra, y muerte. ¿Realmente quieres la paz? Cuéntame, entonces, cuál es tu concepto de paz.  
  
Y si estoy cansado de gritarte  
Es que solo quiero despertarte  
  
Rasguña las piedras -Serú Girán  
  
-¿Es que acaso no vas a salir nunca de tus jodidas pociones y libros, y te pondrás a vivir la vida de una buena vez? Snape, tan sólo mírate. ¡Mira lo que Voldemort ha hecho en tí! ¡Mira lo que Malfoy te ha hecho!  
  
-Mira lo que Potter ha hecho en ti, Evans. Mira las ideas que te ha impuesto con su "heroísmo" ¿Es que acaso aún piensas, niña?  
  
-No soy una niña...  
  
-Actúas como tal.  
  
-¿Vas a soltarme?  
  
-Cuando tú y tu jodida varilla me dejen irme de aquí.  
  
-Severus...  
  
-Ya te dije, sangre imp...  
  
-No me importa, Severus. Mírame.  
  
-Qué demonios he estado haciendo los últimos 45 minutos, Evans.  
  
Hay un siempre para la batalla  
y la razón que te demora  
si hay una sombra para cada luz  
corras a donde corras  
quizá el destino sea una mentira  
quizá lo único que quería la vida  
era terminar con vos  
  
La razón que te demora -La Renga  
  
-Mírame a los ojos. ¿Eres un asesino?  
  
-Quieres saber algo, Evans? Sí, soy un podrido asesino.  
  
-Tú no...  
  
-Oh, yo sí. ¿Es que no viste la Marca? No es un simple tatuaje, Evans. Yo dejé de creer en la inocencia hace tiempo. La vida tiene exactamente el mismo valor que la muerte para mí.  
  
Poco a poco fui creciendo,  
Y mis fábulas de amor  
Se fueron desvaneciendo  
Como pompas de jabón  
  
Canción para mi muerte -Charly García  
  
-No entiendes... te estás asfixiando con tu propio veneno...  
  
-¿Y si así lo quisiera? ¿Y si deseara más que nada eso?  
  
-Severus... no lo mereces.  
  
-No digas estupideces...  
  
-No desvíes la mirada... estás dolido...  
  
-¿Acaso quieres terminar enterrada como la mayoría de tus amiguitos? Oh, perdón, los "buenos" ¿Quieres ver cómo tu familia se desmorona ante tus ojos, sólo por creer que tu causa era la mejor, que tu causa era buena?  
  
-¿Es que tu causa es la correcta? ¿Prefieres ver a tu familia desmoronarse...  
  
-Nunca tuve un familia...  
  
-...antes que ver como tu te desmoronas sabiendo que lo que hiciste no era...  
  
-¿Correcto? ¿O tal vez bueno?  
  
-Deja de sufrir, Severus. No haces más que sufrir!  
  
-¡¿Vas a responderme alguna de mis preguntas?!  
  
-¡¿No obtuviste sufucientes respuestas?! ¡¡¡¿¿¿No entiendes lo que estoy tratando de decirte???!!!  
  
'No llores...  
  
Y si nuestro encuentro  
tuviera algún sentido  
sé que es una biblia  
para conocer la libertad.  
  
Zankokuna Tenshi no Teeze -Evangelion  
  
-¡¿No entiendes el valor de la vida?! ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Ni aún cuando la tienes enfrente tuyo????!!!!  
  
'No llores...  
  
-Severus, Florence te necesita!! ¡¡¿Cuándo aceptarás que la amas?!!  
  
'No llores...  
  
-No vayas con él, Severus, no vayas con él, por favor, no vayas.  
  
'No sufras...  
  
-No eres un asesino...  
  
'Sí lo soy...  
  
-Severus... hazlo por Florence!!!  
  
-¡¡Florence huyó de mí hace tiempo!! ¡¡No necesito de una estúpida sangre impura como tú ni de esa otra ciega!!  
  
-¡¡¡¿¿¿Cuándo demonios me vas a escuchar, joder???!!!  
  
-Cuando dejes de gritar.  
  
-¡¡¡¿¿¿Hace cuánto???!!! ¡¡¡¿¿¿Hace cuánto te convertiste en el monstruo que eres???!!!  
  
-¡¿Hace cuánto te convertiste en el lacayo de Dumbledore?! ¡¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por mí?!  
  
'Desde siempre...  
  
-¡¿Por qué intentas protegerme?! ¡¡No soy un niño!!  
  
-Actúas como tal.  
  
Triste o muy solo,  
esclavo y fugitivo,  
mostraste tu puño  
al cielo y la libertad  
  
Negra mi alma, negro mi corazón -La Renga  
  
-Evans, sólo quiero saber... tan sólo dime...  
  
'Severus, por favor...  
  
-Por qué lo haces...  
  
-Porque no quiero que sufras.  
  
-¡!!¿¿¿Qué sabés tú de sufrimiento, Evans, qué demonios sabes sobre sufrir???!!!  
  
-Mírate, Severus, mira cómo estás... Severus, no vayas con él...  
  
'No sufras...  
  
-¿Por qué vas? ¡¡¿Qué tiene Voldemort que nosotros no?!!  
  
-Libertad, Evans, libertad.  
  
'Eso no es libertad... escúchame, por qué no te acercas a mí, Severus...  
  
-Saber que mis ideas no son reprimidas, ser...  
  
'Por qué callas... desahógate...  
  
-Cállate, déjame ir.  
  
-¿Importate? ¿Ser importante? ¿Tener el respeto de todos?  
  
-¡¡Cállate, estúpida!!  
  
'No sufras...  
  
-Severus...  
  
-¡¡¡No sabes un carajo lo que es sufrir!!! ¡No sabes lo que es no ser aceptado por nadie, que tu familia te desprecie por ser su escoria, no sabes lo que es sentir que nadie se acerca a ti, no ser respetado, ni siquiera temido, no sabes un carajo lo que es ser llamado snivellus (NdM/ en el diccionario es algo como llorón o llorica) por todo el jodido colegio, no sabes lo que es ver morir frente a tus ojos a aquella persona que realmente quieres! ¡No sabes lo que es sufrir realmente, asquerosa inútil!  
  
-¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué tiene él???!!! ¡¡¡¿¿¿Crees que dejarás de ser tú mismo???!!!  
  
'Basta...  
  
-¡¡¡¿¿¿Crees que dejarás tus miedos atrás???!!!  
  
'Basta...  
  
-¡¡¡¿¿¿Crees que dejarás de ser la escoria de tu familia...  
  
'Basta...  
  
-..., o que ya no serás despreciado...  
  
'Basta...  
  
-... que olvidarás a esa perso...  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡BASTA!!!!!  
  
'No sufras...  
  
-Cállate, sangre sucia, cállate, maldición...  
  
'No llores...  
  
-No me toques...  
  
'Déjame acercarme a ti... ver en tu corazón  
  
-No te acerques, Evans...  
  
-No vayas, Severus, por favor, no te vayas de mi lado...  
  
-¡¿Cuándo estuve a tu lado?!  
  
'Siempre...  
  
-Desaz ese jodido hechizo.  
  
-No. No hasta que me prometas...  
  
-No te prometeré nada. Es tarde, Evans, es tarde, por más que quisiera, no.  
  
Aléjate de mí, vete. Es tarde. Ya soy parte de esta guerra, no me sacarás con tus palabras "dulces".  
  
-¿Estás del lado correcto?  
  
-¿Estás tú del lado correcto?  
  
-¿Sabes una cosa, Severus? Sí, estoy del lado correcto.  
  
-¿Y cómo lo sabes, pequeña sangre impura? ¿Acaso tu novio Potter te lo dijo? ¿O tal vez el viejo Dumbledore?  
  
-Yo estoy del lado de la vida, que es lo que importa.  
  
-¡Pero que hermoso! La vida... tú no sabes un carajo lo que es la vida.  
  
-¡Suéltame!  
  
-¿Y si no quiero soltarte? Puedo matarte, sólo dos palabras bastan, Evans, tú las conoces...  
  
-No lo harás.  
  
-¿Crees que no lo haré?  
  
-No eres un monstruo, Severus...  
  
-Hace unos momentos de dijiste que era un monstruo. Y es Snape, sangre impura.  
  
-¿A qué te aferras, SNAPE?  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡Al poder!!!!!!  
  
-Severus... esa clase de poder no te llevará a nada!!  
  
-¿Y qué clase de poder me llevará a algo, Evans?  
  
'No ese...  
  
-¿El poder del "BIEN"? ¿El poder de Dumbledore?  
  
-¡¡¡Sí, Severus, el poder del bien!!! ¡Sabes, el bien SÍ existe, Severus, pero tú no lo puedes ver por el maldito de Voldemort!  
  
-No hay mucha diferencia entre lo que hace Dumbledore con su Órden del Fénix y Voldemort con sus mortífagos, Evans.  
  
-¿Órden del Fénix?  
  
-¿Eres su fiel sierva y no sabes lo que es la Órden del Fénix? Deja de tratar de guiarme por tu camino, no sirve de nada, Evans.  
  
-No es tarde, Severus, no vayas...  
  
'Es demasiado tarde, Lily, perdóname...  
  
-Haré lo que sea...  
  
'No te alejes de mi lado...  
  
-Por favor, no vayas con Voldemort, te necesitamos...  
  
'No llores...  
  
-Eres importante, Severus, eres valioso para todos...  
  
'No mientas...  
  
-Te necesito...  
  
'No mientas...  
  
-No te vayas de mi lado...  
  
'No llores...  
  
-No te vayas de mi lado...  
  
'No llores...  
  
-Severus, escúchame... no te vayas de mi lado...  
  
-No llores...  
  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.  
  
-Headmaster?- Draco lo miraba desde el marco de la puerta mientras un mechón rubio platinado caía en su rostro.  
  
Severus sacó otra hebra plateada de su sien, y la depositó en el pensieve que tenía enfrente suyo. Demasiados recuerdos para ese día.  
  
-¿Qué desea, Malfoy? Sea breve.  
  
-Professor Umbridge le está esperando en su despacho. Quiere que...  
  
'Joder, por qué demonios vienen a mí esos recuerdos justamente ahora? Lilian... por qué nunca pude extender mi mano a la tuya cuando me la ofreciste... ahora tengo que volver con él, y no quiero... cuanta razón tenías, Evans. El bien y el mal existen, y tengo miedo de estar del lado incorrecto... Lily, no llores... no sufras más... tu hijo Potter está a salvo... ya no llores en mis sueños... no quiero verte sufrir... Ayúdame, te necesito tanto...  
  
-Er... ¿Professor Snape?  
  
-Mmm... ¿Si? Eh, dígale a Umbridge que en quince minutos me presentaré en su despacho.  
  
-Entendido. Er... ¿Le sucede algo?- el muchacho lo miraba con la misma agudeza que su padre.  
  
'Jodido Lucius, no puede ser más parecido a ti... sólo espero sacarlo de ésta guerra a tiempo...  
  
-Nada. Retírese, Malfoy.- Severus notó una sombra en los ojos de su alumno predilecto.- ¿Hay algo que quiera decirme?  
  
-Creo que... Headmaster... ¿Es correcto el camino que estoy siguiendo? Es decir, realmente está bien... ya sabe...  
  
-Tan sólo aférrate a la vida, Draco... ese es el lado correcto. Puede retirarse.  
  
-Gracias.. Seve... professor Snape.  
  
'No te vayas de mi lado... Lily...Florence... por qué murieron... No te vayas de mi lado...  
  
THE END...  
  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.  
  
Notas: Espero que se haya notado que esto NO es en absoluto romance...  
  
Es que con el orgullo de Severus no es capaz de decirle a la mudblood y Gryffindor que realmente quiso tenerla como amiga...  
  
Una cosita... un aplauso para el arquero egipcio por ser un bombonazo, y por atajaar tan bien... pero Cadenaghi fue demasiado para ti, amor... suerte en el próximo mundial. Y otro para Argentina por ser tan genial jugando al fútbol!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sin más, reviews...  
  
Namarië, Malliane 


End file.
